1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a printing apparatus, an information processing method and a storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding Thai character, one character is configured by a combination of a consonant letter indicative of a consonant and a symbol arranged in the vicinity of the consonant letter and indicating a vowel/intonation. A display apparatus configured to display Thai characters is disclosed in JP-A-2009-103736, for example. When a consonant letter and a symbol are input, the display apparatus combines the consonant letter and the symbol to configure and display a Thai character.
When deleting Thai character being displayed, the display apparatus of JP-A-2009-103736 deletes the same in reverse order to the input order of the consonant letter and the symbol. For this reason, when deleting one character, it is necessary to delete the consonant letter and the symbol configuring the character one by one and to operate a delete key more than once so as to delete one character, which requires time and effort. Also, since the character is deleted in reverse order to the input order, the consonant letter or the symbol, which is desired to remain, is also deleted depending on a position of the consonant letter or the symbol to be deleted. Therefore, it is necessary to re-input the consonant letter or the symbol. For this reason, the display apparatus cannot easily edit Thai characters. Also, when editing characters such as Arabic character and Hangul character, the display apparatus cannot also easily edit the characters, like Thai characters. This is also the same for a case where the characters such as Thai character are displayed and edited on an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer.